<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted! by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323026">Haunted!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052'>Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bants, M/M, Somewhat Spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil invites Dan over to his channel to tell some scary stories that leave Dan a bit ... spooked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi guys, Today I’m joined by a special satanic guest!” Phil said, waving his hand around a suspiciously placed cushion beside him, the cape from his vampire outfit swishing about him. “Can you guess who it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“For fucks sake, Phil they know already,” said a voice from behind the cushion.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they don’t. Shut up.” Phil laughed. “It’s Daniel!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Dan said to the camera as he emerged from behind the cushion. The only change in his appearance was his glossy yet pale skin and some soft ombre lips. “I think after eleven years you can just call me Dan, Phil.” he nudged Phil playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, what an honour! Anyways, we are here today to bring you some scary stories in this spooky season.”</p><p> </p><p>“OoooOOh! Spooky,” Dan said with a quirky smile. “What do we have in store for today?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first I am going to tell you a spooky story that happened in this very apartment when you went to France with your family last year.” Phil smiled at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Here? Where we live?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Right here, or not right here in my office, more like - closer to the upstairs bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Dan frowned without losing his smile. “Are you saying that something happened while I was away last year and you didn’t even tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your sketchy moustache was not the only thing to appear that week.” Phil laughed.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of Dan’s picture with a baguette appears briefly on the screen beside him. “Excuse me? My moustache was not scary, it was stylish and sophisticated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Sophisticated as a 13 year old boy who can barely grow hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I even come to this channel?” Dan huffed. “Ok get on with your story!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right! So, I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a crash, in the bathroom. My sleepy mind decides that someone had broken into the flat, probably because that’s like my biggest fear. So I was already feeling like I was about to pee my pants, the bed and whoever was in my house, but when I finally got there, Everything in the medicine cabinet was on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, every single item of first aid thing we have for emergencies was just laying there as if the cabinet itself had fallen and let its contents out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dan smiled shakily, already regretting accepting to film this video. “Wow,” he said, trying to sound sarcastic while feeling an increasing wave of dread on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and the shower was open too. So the room was starting to fill with vapour, and when I looked in the mirror, someone had written ‘Leave!’  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god. Did we get a home invasion while I was away and you didn’t tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dan. I don’t think it was an actual home invasion - I think it was the ssooooull of a long deeeaad person, trying to make friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t sound very friendly, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s unfair, I mean they sound just like you when you don’t want to see people.” Phil smiled, letting his tongue peek between his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you trolling me? Dan asked incredulously, "did you invite me over to prank me?” Dan asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Danny. I just wanted to tell some spooky stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Well, I’m going to make some coffee and return so we can continue if that’s ok with you, that was a little creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did that actually happen while I was away?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it could have been a dream, but we'll never know since I left the bathroom as it was before and went back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan let out a sigh of relief. “Oh my god, I’m glad. I don’t really want to live in a haunted flat.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil patted Dan’s hand. “Don’t worry bub, I’m pretty sure it was only a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan got up and went to the kitchen while Phil looked at the camera and smirked. “I just want to make friends,” he said in a deep voice. </p><p> </p><p>Editing that video for Phil gave Dan nightmares for weeks and prompted a new series on the renewed and improved “Dan and Phil” channel, where they called upon several paranormal investigators to check their flat before deciding to move away for good measure. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, after dousing their new house in holy water, nothing strange happened. Or stranger than usual, since Phil was always up to something weird, but that was fairly normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang Day 31: Haunted. </p><p>Follow me on Tumblr: <a href="http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/">Succubusphan</a></p><p>In case you wish to reblog the fic: <a href="https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/633563037393141760/haunted/">Tumblr Link</a></p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>